


Super Cock

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zoro needs to know: has Franky made...modifications to the merchandise?





	Super Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the One Piece Fanforall: http://op-fanforall.livejournal.com/1053.html?thread=1254685#t1254685

Zoro was fairly sure that the thought had crossed the minds of every crew member at least once since Franky had joined. Hell, it was impossible _not_ to think about it, what with Franky parading around every day in his beloved speedos and little else. It didn't really look from the outside like he had the greatest package in the world, but considering all the other crazy stuff Franky had hidden in compartments on his body, absolutely nothing should be a surprise.

Finally, one day, Zoro cracked. He had to know. No matter what it cost him, he had to know.

Zoro cornered Franky while he was on deck getting some sun, and plastered the most serious look he could on his face.

“Franky.”

Franky pushed up his sunglasses with one thumb and eyed Zoro from under them. “Hey bro. What can I do for ya?”

“I've got a question.”

“Yeah?”

Zoro braced himself; there would be no beating around the bush. “Do you have a mechanical dick?”

Franky had a moment of surprise at the question – it wasn't often anyone had enough guts to ask that one. Then he grinned in a way that said nothing but implied everything and said, “Come to my cabin tonight if you wanna find out.”

Zoro gulped. But he never backed down from any challenge.

That night, with some trepidation, Zoro walked into Franky's cabin to find Franky waiting for him. “You wanna see the works, right?”

Zoro closed the door behind him and nodded, still not sure what 'the works' was supposed to mean, but resigned to the possibilities.

Franky pulled down his speedo. Zoro was rather disappointed. It looked like a normal – in fact slightly smaller than normal – penis. Limp. No voodoo, no gadgets.

Franky made a tsk-ing noise. “Hold on, bro, you haven't seen nothing yet.” He reached down and started pumping his cock. Zoro wasn't exactly used to standing and watching while other guys beat off, but for the sake of his burning curiosity, he was bound to watch anything that came to him.

Within a couple minutes Franky was fully erect to a modest stature. Franky paused for a minute, then grinned and started turning his penis counter-clockwise. Each turn had his cock pop out about an inch and widen in girth appropriately. Once, twice, three times, _four times_. “I can go further than that, but let's leave that for another time,” Franky winked.

Wait... there was gonna be another time?

Franky moved his hands away from his cock. “Now if you wanna see the rest of the show, I've gotta get a volunteer from the audience.”

….Zoro'd been afraid of that.

Zoro shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Uh, so... what am I supposed to do?”

Franky raised an eyebrow at Zoro's incredibly stupid question. “You can start by taking of your pants.”

Curiosity had indeed killed the cat, and it seemed it was going to fuck Zoro too, only in the more literal sense of the word. Zoro removed his pants, pulling the pantlegs over his boots to save time removing them, and presented himself to Franky.

“You don't wear underwear?” Franky was scandalized.

“It's better than wearing nothing BUT underwear!” Zoro snapped back.

“No need to get all antsy, bro.” Franky replied. “You're all tense. That's just gonna make it harder.”

Zoro had a sinking feeling he knew what was up next, and exactly what his role would be in all of this, but he had to ask to make sure. “What do you mean?”

Franky tapped the tip of his cock three times and the tip sprang out into what appeared to be a mini pump. “Don't worry, I'll lube up lots.” Franky began pumping the tip in and out like a bicycle pump, and as he did something purple and gooey started oozing out of the pores on his penis. After his cock was fairly dripping, Franky clicked the pump back in.

Zoro was in awe. “ _Purple?_ ”

“You got a problem with that?”

Zoro supposed in the grand scheme of things, the colour didn't really matter. “Not really.”

“Alright, then let's get started.” Franky plopped himself on the floor cross-legged and gestured to his cock. “Sit.”

Zoro's face twitched. For serious? On that thing? That huge, pulsating, purple thing?

Franky, getting the idea that Zoro wasn't all keen on this, sighed. “Fine, I'll take it down a notch.” He rotated his penis once clockwise, taking down the size.

Zoro, however, wasn't going to be insulted. “I can take whatever you throw at me,” he scoffed.

Franky shrugged. “Whatever you want,” he replied, and cranked his cock up _two_ notches.

Zoro cursed his damned pride and big mouth. Oh well. Might as well get this over with, right? All in one go. He just had to pick a position. Zoro walked up to Franky, turned himself around and sat himself down, taking it all in at once.

Zoro's poignant cry of agony was probably heard all throughout the Sunny and over the sea for at least five clicks in every direction.

Zoro was no stranger to pain, having been on the receiving and giving end of quite a lot of it, but this was _different_ , damn it. He hadn't been expecting that. Apparently Franky hadn't either, and the body behind him had twitched as Zoro had speared himself on him.

“Dude, are you okay?” Franky seemed concerned, but Zoro wasn't going to have any of it.

The pain had receded to a dull throb, and Zoro wasn't dead, so he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Geez, you surprised me, going all the way from the get-go. You do this a lot?”

“First time in my life.”

“Oh, okay – WHAT?!” Franky sputtered. “Whaddaya mean, 'first time'? I'd never have gone to level five if I knew that! First time starts at the beginning, bro!”

Zoro's head turned around to meet Franky with a steely glare. “You saying I can't handle it?”

Franky had clearly said the wrong thing. It was too late to go back now, apparently. “Fine. Have it your way.” Then he slid a hand under Zoro's butt to fiddle with something at his crotch, and Zoro heard a clicking sound.

Then Franky's dick started to _whir_. It was only slow up and down movements, but it was enough to make Zoro's body tense around it. Franky held that for a few moments and Zoro began to forget the pain – it still ached, yeah, but other sensations started to seep through, the feeling of fullness, the stretching of his ass. The leisurely whirring of Franky's cock was almost... soothing.

“What did you do?” Zoro asked.

“Each ball has its own vibration setting. Neat, eh?” Franky was clearly proud of his work. “And it can do different speeds! Check this out!”

Then Franky clicked again. And again. And again. Four clicks later Franky's cock was vibrating at full throttle inside of him, and Zoro cried out, collapsing back onto Franky's chest as the mechanical cock pounded relentlessly inside of him. It felt like it was hitting everywhere inside of him at once, slamming and stroking the inside of his body at a furious rate. Zoro sprung erect within moments, tight waves of pleasure fanning out from his crotch as his entire body jolted back and forth at the movements of Franky's dick.

Zoro could feel rather than see Franky grin behind him. “And check out the other one.” Franky clicked something again and his cock thankfully slowed down again, but this time the stroke was different, a sort of scooping movement accompanied by, by... a _throbbing_ sensation, like Franky's cock was shrinking and enlarging in bursts. Zoro gasped each time Franky's cock expanded to stretch him further than he thought he could ever go and then caused Zoro to moan in need every time it shrank. Franky hadn't even touched Zoro's cock yet and it seemed he didn't plan to, not that it was necessary – the stimulation to his ass alone was making him painfully hard and dripping.

Then Franky clicked again, oh god, he clicked a bunch of times and now he was going what seemed like way faster than he had gone before – Franky reached forward to hold Zoro's thigh steady with one hand as Zoro's hips began to thrust wildly in response to the cock moving inside him. Even as the expansion pulses of Franky's cock stretched Zoro's ass so far he almost thought he'd break he was left wanting even more, panting and moaning in need. “Dammit, Franky,” Zoro choked out. “Is this all you got?”

Zoro was not disappointed. What sounded like a click and a twist and Franky's cock grew inside him in a burst, slamming hard against Zoro's prostate again and again as Zoro came in a mess across his own chest, crying out and not particularly caring who on the ship heard (the other cry had given him away before anyway). Franky came inside him as Zoro hit the last jolts of his orgasm, a flood of come shooting inside him and mixing slick with the lube as Franky's cock kept vibrating at full blast for a good minute, and Zoro didn't pull off until the vibration was done.

After it was over, Zoro could only lie on the ground, splayed on his stomach, panting as come and lube seeped from his ass to the floor. _Shit._ He looked back at Franky, who was incredibly smug, and deservedly so.

Franky beamed. “Pretty super, eh?”

 


End file.
